The present invention relates to scrapers for vacuum trucks, such as for collection of manure and stall material from animals in large farm operations.
Large farming operations need to regularly remove manure and bedding. A problem is that aisles along and between stalls are often narrow (or irregular in width or direction), poorly lighted, and include obstructions (e.g., numerous irregularities and protruding objects), making them very difficult to scrape and clean. Further, equipment must often be moved significant distances between barns in order to take care of the various barns. Presently known equipment is difficult to use and often provides poor visibility to the operator, poor control over scrapers, and further is cumbersome, overly complex, and difficult to repair. Further, known equipment is not well-configured for fast transport, such that the equipment often gets damaged when traveling quickly between barn locations . . . or cannot be driven quickly.